Compliment
by RoyalGoddess
Summary: Natsume can't stop saying negative things about Mikan. Annoyed with it, Mikan confronted him. Can she handle his sudden complement? ONESHOT! poor summary, just read.. :P


**REPOSTED! My first oneshot is reposted.. Mann, I would like to thank **_**HyuugaYingLang.**_** She corrected my mistake that it was supposed to be "COMPLIMENT" and not compl****e****ment.. It differs for the meaning and so.. err, why you people didn't notice it? Grr.. haha! Oh well, my first one shot made a mistake… Anyway, I deeply apologize.. Please do understand…  
**  
**ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I just own the plot.**

**...oOoOoOo…**

**Compliment**

**Written by: RoyalGoddess**

**...oOoOoOo…**

Morning

"Oh God, oh God, oh God… I'm late again… I'm late… I'M LATE!!!!" said our little brunette as she dashed her way to her classroom.

Just as she was about to turn left, she bumped into someone. The impact was too strong that Mikan fell on her butt.

She groaned. "Oow, I'm sorry… I—" she looked up and suddenly gave a piercing glare to the bumper: Natsume.

Natsume looked down on her then smirked. "Can't you even miss a day without publicizing your panty, swirlies?"

Mikan gritted her teeth as she turned red, fuming. "PERVERT!"

Natsume just shrugged and walked passed her. But before he completely disappears, he said: "Don't just sit there and expose your panty to more people." then he smirked.

Mikan shot back to reality. "I'M LATE!!" she said and continued to ran.

"_Grr. The nerve…"_ she thought.

--

Lunch

Holding a box of pie, Mikan walked back to their classroom before it resumes… when she noticed Natsume sitting alone by the Sakura tree, and as usual, reading his manga. She didn't see him eat his lunch yet. An idea burst into her mind and quickly approached him.

"Have you eaten your lunch?" she said with a smile.

But Natsume ignored her.

"Here, you can take this. There's still a slice of it." She continued and shoved the box of pie in front of him.

Natsume—who's really annoyed—looked up to her, only to notice her sweet smile. He stared at her for a while as a tint of crimson caressed his cheeks, and then shifted his gazes on to the pie, then back to Mikan.

"Go away, ugly face." He said nonchalantly.

Mikan stiffened.

Silence.

"You're the one who's being pampered here! You could at least thank me!" she said, fuming.

Mikan laid the box of pie beside him and stomped away. Smoke coming out of her ears and nose in anger.

Natsume watched her until she was out of sight. He then looked at the pie for a long moment then picked it up…

--

Dismissal

Mikan sighed, "Hotaru sure is busy." Said Mikan, addressing it to Yuu, who's currently walking beside her. 

"Yeah, I heard that a company would want to know more about her inventions and that she needs to prepare." Replied Yuu

She stopped and balled her fist in front of her, her eyes flaming with anger. "Sometimes I thought that it's because of those jerks why Hotaru can't spend her time with us."

"Ahehe." Yuu sweat dropped, "Actually Mikan, I too have something to do."

Mikan faced her and her face dropped. "You also?"

Yuu nodded slowly, "Err, Mikan I have to go." And with that, Yuu blasted away, leaving poor Mikan alone.

"Grr. People these days." She hissed.

Suddenly, a boy sitting under the shade of a tree caught her attention. Mikan approached him, having the feeling that she recognizes this person. 

And it didn't fail her.

Yes, she knew exactly who's that person is, you guessed that right, Natsume.

Natsume heard her approached and looked up at her.

"What do you want now?" he said dryly.

"Nothing… just wondering around…" she said and settled beside him.

Natsume noticed this but didn't mind.

"Natsume?" Mikan said, softly. But Natsume didn't answer, so she decided to continue. "Why do people have to be busy?? What about Ruka, your best friend, why isn't he here with you?? Is he busy as well that he doesn't have time with you??"

"Idiot."

Mikan eyes widened in horror, "WHADDYA SAY??"

"Are you deaf? I said you're an idiot."

Mikan raged then pointed a finger on Natsume. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT, HUH? Since this morning you never said anything nice to me! You called me polkadots, ugly face and now _idiot_? Can't you even say anything _nice?_" Mikan fumed.

Her eyes widened as Natsume suddenly clutched her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Their faces were centimeters away from each other as their eyes met.

Mikan froze in shock. She merely stared at Natsume's tantalizing crimson eyes that makes her want to melt. She can feel her heart raising and her face heating up. But having a brain smaller than of the bird's, she doesn't know the reason why she felt these things.

Still under Natsume's spell, unknown to Mikan, Natsume burnt the ribbon of her pigtails. Her hair cascaded down pass her shoulder as the sweet scent of it emerged.

With his hands stroking on her hair, Natsume finally said, "Mikan," Mikan's eye's widened just hearing her name from Natsume. His voice stern and husky, "you're so beautiful."

…An awkward complement that any man could ever give to a girl… especially when it's from Natsume.. XP

Natsume gradually closed his eyes shut as he neared Mikan. His lips gently crash into hers. Mikan eyes narrowed in pure and deep shock. Her heart multiplied its speed and her face flushed. The time seemed to move slowly for each of them as they render passionately to the kiss. 

He broke the kiss, stood up nonchalantly and walked away. But before he completely vanishes into the woods, he tilted his head and said: "Delicious." And he continued his tracks.

Mikan flushed and still stiff. _"D-Delicious?"_ she thought and as she lingered more…

Jolting back to reality, she shook her head and yelped, "NATSUME, I REALLY HATE YOU!" she said to no one particular.

Then she touched her lips with two of her fingers as the commotion lately flashed back.

"_Mikan… you're so beautiful…"_

"_Delicious."_

A lot of people already said that complement to her. Sure enough, she's happy to hear it. But as of to Natsume's way of his complement, it sounds different… that it made her feel something weird, something that she never felt before. 

But it feels good anyway.

…extremely good.

**...oOoOoOo…**

**Waah! End! Sorry if you thought it was lame… but please, spare me your reviews! I want to know what you think of this story.. flame me if you want, just review! Umm, you can suggest if you want thought this will remain as oneshot... hehe. Oh, for Filipinos out there! HELLO! I might make my FIRST Filipino oneshot fic! tee hee.. Please do support it once I publish it.. thanks!**

**And again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-hugsss-**

**--RoyalGoddess :)**


End file.
